dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Rumoosh
]]}} |abridger = |team = 10th Universe Team |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Hakaishin |previous occupation = |partner = Kusu, Gowasu |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Chapter #28 |anime debut = DBS078 |movie debut = |arc = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= Super Dragon Ball Heroes |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Roar |tools = }} '|ラムーシ|Ramūshi}} is the Hakaishin of the 10th Universe, who alongside Gowasu is responsible for maintaining balance within it. Background In the anime, when Zamasu killed Gowasu, it resulted in Rumoosh dying as a result. Upon Whis witnessing Gowasu's death, he turned back time to save the Shinling, altering his death.Dragon Ball Super episode 59 Personality Despite being a Hakaishin, Rumoosh is quite lazy at destroying things, finding it too much of a pain.Dragon Ball Super episode 90 However, he also likes to be fawned over for his position.10th Universe Bio Page Appearance Rumoosh bears the appearance of a bipedal elephant; pink in color, his build is rather scranwy, and he has an elephant's head on a humanoid body. He wears the standard Hakaishin attire, consisting of a thick white collar, and a black cloth around his shoulders, lined in white and striped with orange, and a orange triangle in the center. His pants are orange gi, with a dark blue obi and a black sash covering his front, with two white triangles and another orange triangle, lined in gold. He wears simple brown shoes, and has golden wristbands and armbands, as well as two golden anklets. Abilities Like the other Hakaishin, Rumoosh possesses the capability to destroy organisms that exist in his universe in order to upkeep the balance within it. Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Arc Rumoosh accompanied by his guide Kusu the 10th Universe Kaiōshin, Gowasu after being summoned to attend the Zen Exhibition Match. Where he watches alongside Gowasu the 7th and 9th Universe contestants fight each other. In the company of the other gods of the universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 78 During the battle between Basil and Majin Boo Rumoosh spectates without much change in his expression as debris hits his face.Dragon Ball Super episode 79 After the events in the Zen Exhibition Match, the other Hakaishin have a summit, through communication through their guide's Wands. Rumoosh expresses a negative opinion over Son Gokū, which he found disrespectful during the duration of the exhibition match. Hours later in 10th Universe's Kaiōshin Realm, Rumoosh appears to meet an overwhelmed Gowasu. Gowasu troubled on what fighters he will pick for the representative team of the Hakaishin emerges alongside his angel, Kusu. After hearing how overwhelmed Gowasu is, Rumoosh criticizes Gowasu that the Kaioshin uses too much of his head. Where he insists to Gowasu overthinks everything to the point where the Kaiōshin becomes too overwhelmed, whereas Rumoosh notes he takes the opposite route of Gowasu where Rumoosh bases himself on his instinct of their muscular appearance.Dragon Ball Super episode 90 Kusu presents the 10th Universe Team, led by Murrichim each of them being bodybuilders recruited by the Hakaishin himself. Gowasu speechless, becomes reassured that Rumoosh was able to gather such a team taking the burden from him. Rumoosh rejoices before his newfound team of its universe's strongest warriors as Murrichim promises to ensure the survive of the 10th Universe. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Zamasu's quest for justice, he killed Gowasu, resulting in Rumoosh subsequently dying as a result. Trivia * Rumoosh's name is most likely taken from the typically spelled Japanese word for "|ラム酒|ramu-shu}}, a distilled alcoholic beverage made from sugarcane. * Rumoosh was designed by Toyotarō. * Rumoosh has drawn ire from the Hindu community due to bearing a resemblance to one of their chief deities, . It is also believed that this 'depiction' of Ganesha displays him as evil, despite the role of the Hakaishin being largely neutral within the series.Lord Ganesha shown as evil in Japanese animation series References Category:Hakaishin Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Deities Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:10th Universe Team Category:Deceased